


eat you alive

by hashire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: In which there is stretching, showering, and some other things.





	eat you alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 14: cunnilingus. My title game is weak lately. Please forgive.

“Harder.” She moans at the stretch of it.

“I doing it as hard as I can,” he says with a grunt.

“I’m not a doll,” she says, reaching down. 

“Fine,” he mutters. “You asked for it.” He presses in harder and she gasps. Her leg is flush with her chest, foot dangling overhead.

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasps out. He leans back on his haunches, wiping some sweat from his brow.

“You should stop pushing yourself so hard,” Levi says, looking down at her. Mikasa lets her leg arch gracefully through the air and land next to him. She flexes both feet, sitting up to reach for her toes.

“I don’t want my body to get soft.” She’d asked him to help her stretch that day because she couldn’t quite get it done herself. She sits up again, stretching her arms above her head with a pleased noise. She feels his eyes over her form: down past the sweat gathered above her breasts, over her abs, and along the length of her legs. “We have the rest of the day off,” she points out, offering him the same treatment: he’s shirtless, wearing simple shorts and bandages around his hands and feet.

He raises an eyebrow as she reaches to pull him closer. The sweaty drag of his hair on her forehead sends a shiver down her spine. He grabs her chin. Then he pushes her away.

“You need to shower,” he says. She frowns at him. 

“So do you.” He leans back again, standing smoothly and offering her a hand. She ignores it and stands the same way, now looking down on him.

“I know,” he says, reaching to caress the side of her waist and slide fingertips under the bottom of her sports bra. “We can use my private one.”

The irritation melts away, endorphins from the exercise kicking in. She curls her lips up the tiniest bit. “All right.”

Mikasa leaves first, striding down the hall with purpose. No one she passes tries to stop her; she didn’t expect interruptions anyway, but just to be safe, she keeps going at the same pace. 

The door to Levi’s room is unlocked. There’s little personal effects to take from it, and little to hide as the most important documents stay with the Commander. She shuts the door behind her, walking over to his bathroom and flicking on the light. She’s stripped out of her clothes by the time the door opens again.

He looks at her, standing there nude and staring back at him, and clicks the lock in place. She turns the shower on and tests the water. It warms under her touch faster than she’s used to. It takes adjusting before she can find a comfortable temperature. He stands behind her by the time she finds that happy medium, radiating warmth.

The water pressure feels nice on her skin, rinsing away the sweat of that day’s workout. When Mikasa reaches for a washcloth, Levi grabs her arm.

“Let me,” he says in a low voice. So she does, grabbing the shampoo instead. It’s too much of a reach for him at this point (something that she’s teased him about in the past), so she does wash her hair as he soaps up the washcloth. When he sets the soap down again, she takes it to wash her face.

The cloth glides over her back in firm strokes, the pressure perfect: it doesn’t feel like he’s rubbing her skin raw, nor does it feel like he’s doing too little. She waits as he takes his time on planes of her back. The warmth of the water and his attention relaxes her greatly. He moves lower, giving her buttocks the same treatment, then sliding down her legs. 

All at once she feels alight, skin becoming more sensitive with each touch. She sets her hands against the wall for support as he grabs one calf to lift her foot up. Her leg jerks as he cleans the bottom of it, a low chuckle rising in the steam. She grumbles but feels too nice to kick back like she might otherwise.

He stands once he’s finished, grabbing her hip and running his thumb along her skin. “Turn around,” he says in a rough voice. She shivers and does so. The water cascades over her back. She tips her head back to rinse her hair as he starts by swiping over her collarbones. He takes her arm and washes it, front and back, doing the same to the other. 

She moans softly when the washcloth grazes her nipples, which peak at the attention. He ignores this reaction and continues with his work: down over her abs, stroking along the fronts of her legs, washing the tops of her feet. Her legs press together when the cloth moves between them out of reflex and surprise. He looks up at her and she meets his eyes. They’re dark and full of promise. She understands. She allows it.

Once he’s finished, he makes quick work of his own washing. He takes care to get everywhere, of course, but he does it so fast that she feels a bit dizzy (but perhaps that’s for other reasons). After rinsing himself and making sure she has been as well, he turns off the water. They’re close but not quite touching. She waits for him to make the first move.

Levi takes her hand and pulls Mikasa out of the shower. He leaves her to grabs two towels: his largest, softest one along with a standard sized one. He curls his fingers around the back of her neck and pulls her down for a short kiss. He wraps the towel around her shoulders. 

“Wait,” he says when she starts to dry herself off. Again, he takes little time to dry himself off. It’s impressive how he does so and then stands before her, half-hard and looking at her with lust. He drops the towel at her feet, though she doesn’t have time to think about the weirdness of this: it’s completely unlike him not take hang it up.

He rubs her hair but doesn’t spend too long on it: the new, short length needs less time than it used to. He moves to her shoulders again, then runs the towel along each of her arms with care. He dries her back without having her turn around. Her front, he spends more time on.

The towel skates over her abs before he cups her breasts through it. She moans again, low in her throat, at the texture of it on her nipples. He pauses to kiss over them as he slides the towel down. He falls to his knees, then, landing on the discarded towel, and she understands. His methodical drying continues with her legs. 

Mikasa enjoys the attention but is starting to feel impatient. She’s about to grab Levi’s head and press it between her legs when he leans forward and licks her. When she reaches for him he withdraws, and she huffs out a breath and glares.

“Go get on the bed,” he says, standing and bringing the towels with him. He hangs and straightens them as though nothing is going on, and she stares. He looks over at her, raising an eyebrow. So, she turns, walks over to the bed, and flops on it. The teasing has become tiresome, though she’s not annoyed enough to leave.

When Levi comes out, he pauses at the bathroom door to take in the scene: Mikasa, on her back, legs parted, knees curved over the side of the bed, feet planted on the floor, hands settled on her stomach. She moves to prop herself up on her elbows, but he strides over and puts a hand on her shoulder. He makes an sharp gesture to indicate that he wants her farther up on the bed. She obliges without a word, settling her head on his pillow. He again stops to stare.

“Levi,” she says, and it snaps him out of his reverie. He climbs on the bed but not over her, stopping between her legs. He puts his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart. He slides his hands up them, stopping at the seam where her labia meets her thigh. He parts her with two thumbs, watching what he’s doing until he starts to lean toward her. He meets her eyes as his tongue snakes out and licks her again. He hums at the taste of her, clean and fresh from the shower.

Mikasa tangles one hand in his damp hair, urging him on with a small tug. He turns his head to nip at her thigh, causing her to jolt. She relaxes her grip and cants her hips instead. He allows this, drawing his tongue up until he reaches her clit. He swirls his tongue, closing his lips around it to give a short suck. She makes a small noise and tries to push into it again, but the fingers splayed on her hips stop her movement. He’s strong enough to hold her down that way.

Levi takes his time, dragging his tongue over her in languid strokes, keeping her in place with one hand. Her free hand moves to her breast to squeeze it and pinch at her nipple. It heightens her pleasure; she bites her lip and stifles the noises that bubble up in her throat. 

When he sucks on her again, she looks down to meet his eyes once more. They’re dark - as dark as before - and a shiver skitters along her spine. The hand in his hair tightens, and he allows it. He draws his tongue over her clit in broad strokes, pulling moans out of her each time. She opens her mouth to tell him she’s close, but all that comes out is a gasp.

He knows. He understands. He sucks on her again. Then, he slides two fingers in her to feel her come. She arches her back into it and holds his head in place with both hands.

He continues to lick her after she’s sated, her hips jerking as she reflexively clenches down on his fingers. It’s only when she moans out a “stop” that he draws back and licks his lips, then his fingers.

Levi crawls up next to her to stretch out along the length of her body on his side. He runs his fingers through her hair, twirling one of the longer bits around his finger. He’s hard against her hip but doesn’t ask anything of her in these moments.

Of course, he doesn’t protest when she pushes him on his back as soon as she catches her breath, throwing a leg over him and smiling before sinking down on his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://hashire.tumblr.com/post/179045127707/eat-you-alive).


End file.
